Seven Months
by MissToastie
Summary: It's been seven months and he returns to the person he 'loves' only to find she is in love with someone else. - COMPLETE -
1. Chapter 1

"Jane!" Angela hollered from behind the counter as her detective daughter entered the cafe. "What do you and Maura have planned for your anniversary? And don't you dare say nothing, a special girl like Maura deserves to be pampered daily, even more so on her anniversary!"

"Ma, both Maura and I told you this morning that we aren't celebrating six months of being together. We're not a teenage couple, we're only celebrating yearly ones as they come around." Jane huffed and puffed. Getting through to her mother was clearly one of the hardest things in life

"Is everything going okay between you two? You're not thinking about breaking up with her are you?" Angela put her hand on her hup. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli, don't you dare break her heart!"

"MA!" Jane spoke through gritted teeth. "Do not use my full name in public, please, it's embarrassing!" She sighed. "I have no intention of breaking up with Maura, I love her. We BOTH decided that we don't believe in 6 month relationship celebrations. It's as simple as that."

"Okay, well good I kind of like having a doctor in the family; not that Maura wasn't a part of the family before you started being lesbians but she's almost married into the family." Angela turned around to collect Jane's lunch.

"For the love of god," Jane pinched the bridge of her nose. She wished her mother would stop labeling them 'lesbians', or even worse phrasing it as 'started being lesbians'. Why couldn't she accept that they had simply fallen in love? "Not many people would handle you as their mother."

"You love me." Angela beamed as she handed over Jane's cafe prepared lunch.

"I do," The detective leaned over the counter and kissed her mother on the seat. "Even if you drive me crazy."

The older Rizzoli shoed her daughter off and called for the next customer in line to come up to the counter. The smile that was on her face fell when she noticed an unwanted visitor enter the cafe. She tried her best to concentrate on taking the police officer's order while watching out the corner of her left eye as the tall man approached her daughter.

"Jane?"

**Seven months he had been gone.**

**Seven months and not a phone call. **

**No email.**

**No letter in the mail.**

_**Nothing.**_

**He had disappeared without trace.**

"Casey? What are you doing here?" Jane stared at him. "Come to see Korsak about Elsie?"

"I've come to see you, actually." Casey took it upon himself to join Jane at her table.

"It's been seven months." She spoke with no emotion in her voice.

"It has."

"You were going for three months."

"I was."

"You could keep in contact with Korsak about a dog while you were gone, but you couldn't contact _me_?" Jane used her hands to point to herself.

"I didn't know what to say, Jane," Casey continued as Jane rolled her eyes. "I always asked Korsak how you were. He said you were doing really good." He watched as Jane continued to eat her lunch. "Kind of surprised me, really."

"Why? Because I didn't fall apart with you gone?" Jane questioned as she swallowed her food. "I've moved on, Casey. I haven't even thought of you in six months. You stopped meaning something to me when you didn't reply back to the first two emails I sent you. I was done with you, I _am_ done with you."

"I deserve your hostility." Casey leaned his arms on the table. "I want you to know that I'm back for good this time. I'm not leaving you," He reached across the table and placed his hand on top of Jane's. "I'm not leaving us."

* * *

"Angela, hi." Maura greeted her 'mother-in-law' as it was now her turn to be served.

"Maura," Angela was startled. She hadn't had a chance to go over to Jane and see why Casey was there. What was she to do now Maura was here? "Don't be alarmed."

"Oh shoot! Please tell me we haven't ran out of Panda Ecological Green Tea." Maura dropped her bottom lip. "The last time that happened and I had to switch back to normal green tea I found myself very nauseous with a lot of indigestion."

"Relax sweetie, your panda poop tea is fine, surprisingly no one other than you requests it."

"That is surprising, it's so much more beneficial for you.." Maura stopped as Angela put her hands on hers.

"Charles is back."

"Hoyt?!" Maura shrieked with a confused look on her face.

"What? No! Casey." Angela soothed Maura's hand and nodded in the direction of Jane and Casey.

"Oh," Maura turned her head and watched as her girlfriend sat to lunch with her ex boyfriend. "_Oh_."

_Casey? He was back. _

_Back. In their life, in Jane's life. Holding her girlfriend's hand._

_Her girlfriend._

_Jane wouldn't leave her for him, would she?_

_No...no. She wouldn't. _

_It's been six months. They were strong. They __**are**__ strong._

"I'm sure it's nothing, sweetheart."

"I've just remembered I brought my lunch in this morning" Maura backed away from Angela, she turned to walk out the door she came in but the line that was formed suggested she won't be getting back out in a hurry. She took a deep breath and ignored the pity in Angela's eyes, she put her head down and steered her way to the other exit in hope Jane wouldn't notice.

* * *

**End of Part 1. **

**Reviews would be appreciated. **

**I need to get out of writers block and reviews are the most encouraging things in the world.**

**- MT **


	2. Chapter 2

"You don't have a choice in that anymore, Casey." Jane moved her hand out from underneath his. "I've moved on, it's too late." Her words were bitter. She had moved on. She was happy. She was in love.

"How can you move on in seven months?" Casey demanded.

Jane was about to answer him, but the sound of a cafe chair falling to the ground made her jump. She looked at where the noise came from. "Maura?" Her girlfriend was standing there apologising to another officer. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." She lied.

Jane stood up and walked over, grabbing her by her hands and guiding her to her table. "You're not," She pointed to Maura's chest. "Hives."

"Maybe we should just continue this conversation later," Casey butted in. "I can meet you at your apartment after you finish work."

"We're having this conversation now, and with Maura present." Jane held on to Maura's hand.

Maura sat quietly staring at hers and Jane's hands clasped together. She knew Casey thought nothing of it; he never did when they had been touchy-feely in front of him in the past. But this action from Jane meant the world, it restored faith that Jane wasn't going back to him.

"I don't understand how you can tell me you love me and then find someone else while I was gone." Casey scoffed, shook his head and leaned back in his chair.

"I don't understand how you can tell me you love me and then leave for what you said was going to be three months, it turns in to seven months and I don't hear a damn word from you," She raised her voice. "You claimed to have been in love with me yet you fuck me and leave me!"

"I didn't fuck you, Jane," Casey's words were bitter, he was hurt. "I made love to you before I went back to Afghanistan, I needed to touch you and feel you."

Maura squirmed uncomfortably in her seat; but she still remained silent.

"Oh well I was happy for you that you dick was working once again," Jane, without intending to, snatched her hand out of Maura's grasp and slammed her hands down on the table; not caring if she was making a scene. "And you certainly didn't make love to me; I can assure you of that."

"Right, because you know what love is? You told me that you never knew what love was until I came along."

"I was wrong," Jane's voice was calm. "I now know love. I know how it feels to love and be loved."

"Right, with this person you've been dating for what, six months?" Casey shook his head and reached across the table, stopping half way as Jane snatched her hands away. "We've known each other since high school, Jane."

"We've been together for six months but I've known her for six years."

"Six years is nothing compared to," Casey stopped mid sentence. "Wait, what? Did you just say 'she?'"?

"I did." The detective reached for her girlfriends hand and held it tight.

"Jane," Casey laughed. "I'm not Giovanni, I know you well enough to not believe that you're in a relationship with a girl, let alone that girl being Maura."

"What do you mean 'let alone that girl being Maura'?" Maura turned to face Casey. She had finally had enough. "And whether you believe that Jane and I are in a sexual romantic relationship is really none of your business."

"So I'm just supposed to believe that all of a sudden you are both lesbians?"

"Really?" Jane deadpanned. "What is with every damn person feeling the need to label Maura and I? Just because our relationship happens to be between two females?" Once again her voice elevated. "You know what? Fine. If people can't accept that Maura and I have fallen in love and feel the need to label it - then go for it. We're big lesbians! We're madly in love with each other and we have amazing sex!"

"Jane?" Maura sat shocked. It was usually herself talking about sex, not the other way around.

"What can she offer you, Jane? In the long run, what can Maura offer you?" Casey stood up and demanded an answer.

"I can offer her stability, safety, and...and loyalty and love, commitment," Maura stood up so she was more on level with Casey. "I have always been there for Jane when you decide to pop in and out of her life, I'm the one who always picked up the mess you left, I was the one who comforted her, I was the one who cared for her when you weren't around. I won her heart because I love her more than you ever could Casey," Maura poked him in his chest. "I don't just up and leave whenever I feel like it. I love Jane way too much to do that. She is my life and what decisions I make I consult with my girlfriend because it affects both of us."

"She can't offer you a future, Jane," Casey's voice was vulnerable as he moved to the side and grabbed Jane's wrists as he kneeled on the floor. "We can get married, we can have kids, and we are good together."

"I want that," Jane nodded with tears in her eyes. "I want to get married and have kids one day," She swallowed. "But Maura is the only person I can see myself sharing that experience with. She's who I imagine marrying, the only person in the world who I can see myself settling down and...and having kids with." Jane tore away from Casey's grip.

"So if I didn't leave, we would have had that." Casey spoke more to himself than to Jane.

"No," Jane shook her head. "Because I could never see myself having a future with you." Jane stood up and pushed her chair in. "Not with Maura being in my life, being with anyone else would have been the wrong thing, I wouldn't have been complete."

Maura grabbed Jane's hand as they both looked back at Casey for one last time. "I'm sorry Casey," Jane spoke sincerely. "I can't help who I love, and I wouldn't want to help it if I could."

"Don't hurt her." Casey looked up into Maura's eyes.

"I won't," Maura smiled at Jane and then looked back to Casey. "I could never hurt someone I love."

* * *

**The End. **

**I plan on writing more -**

* My Maura.  
* Thinking Of You.  
* Cream (1 more chapter only)

**Unsure when I will update -**

* Take Me Home.  
* The Emerson Files.

**I apologize for not updating sooner. I am really slack. I kind of need to stop self doubting my writing and write for myself. If you guys enjoy it, then that's the biggest bonus ever. 70+ reviews for one chapter of 'My Maura' all telling me it needs to be continued is kind of scary because I plan on it being a long one...I just need people to trust my writing. **

**Anyway, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. Review if you please (I don't like to bribe people but I have chocolate..)**

**- MT**


End file.
